Nether Realm Fraud
by Little Miss Diva 152
Summary: Everyone thinks that she's from the nether realm, just because she's human. They all see it in her eyes. But not Pac Man. He doesn't see any of that. He sees honesty, and truth in Natalie's eyes. Together, they will make a great team, but can they prove Natalie's real identity to the rest of PacWorld?
1. Chapter 1

_ Chapter 1- Into PacWorld_

_Natalie_

_"Mom, can I go to a party this weekend?" I asked._

_"Who's party?" She said._

_"This boy in my class named Jeremy."_

_"Do I know this boy?"_

_"Well, no, but-"_

_"Then you can't go. You know the rules."_

_"But, mom,-"_

_"No buts Natalie. If I don't know the boy, then you can't go."_

_"I hate you! You always ruin my life!" I shouted and stormed off to my room. My mom always ruins everything. She never lets me do anything fun. The only thing she lets me do is chores and walk her stupid dog. Which so happened to be scratching at my door._

_"Go away you stupid ball of fur! I'm not letting you shed all over my room!"_

_She still scratched at the door._

_"Go away you little-"_

_"Natalie! Stop yelling at the dog and let her in already!" My mom shouted._

_"No! I'm not letting your stupid ball of fur drop hair all over my bedroom!"_

_"Ashley is not a stupid ball of fur! She is a beautiful german shepherd! Now let her in!"_

_"No! You ruin my life enough already, I'm not letting you ruin my room with your stupid dog!"_

_"Ashley is not stupid! Let her in your room now!"_

_"Fine, but it won't be my problem if she flies out the window!"_

_I opened the door and Ashley ran into my room and sat on my bed. Oh hell no. You are not sitting on my bed._

_"Move it." I said. Ashley didn't go anywhere._

_"Move your ass!" I shouted. I whacked her butt and she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. I shut the door behind her. I grabbed my cell phone and jumped out the window and landed in a bush below. I was fortunate enough to have that bush there since I was on the second floor. I climbed out of the bush and ran through the city streets._

_After awhile I hid in an alley to catch my breath and I found a strange remote. I picked it up and examined it. I pushed the button and a huge gust of wind blew around me like a tornado. It was so violent that I dropped my cell phone._

_The wind stopped and I landed on my face. I slowly got up and looked around. I was in some sort of forest. I could see the outlines of buildings in the distance, so I headed that way. The people here were strange, if they were people at all. They looked like spheres with arm and legs. There were two blue one with black sunglasses and white gloves that were coming towards me._

_"We have found a suspicious subject in the woods Mr. President." One of them said into their wrist._

_"Who is the suspicious subject?" The thing on his wrist said._

_"I'm not sure. It looks, strange. It must be something Betrayus sent here."_

_"Bring the subject to my office immediately."_

_"Yes Mr. President."_

_I turned around and slowly started to walk away._

_"Excuse me." One of them said._

_"Can I help you with something sir?" I asked politely. I turned to face him._

_"You're going to have to come with us." They grabbed my wrists and started dragging me away towards the city._

_"Hey! Put me down!" I demanded. I tried to escape from their grasp but they were too strong for me._

_The blue men dragged me into an office and threw me on the floor in front of a desk. A green man with a pale yellow tie and black hair was at the desk._

_"She's from the Nether Realm. You can see it in her eyes." One of the blue men said._

_"I can see it as well." The green one said. "You know what to do with her."_

_"I'm not from the nether realm!" I protested._

_"Yes you are! We can tell by your eyes! There's no point in lying!"_

_"But I'm not lying!"_

_"Enough! Take her away!"_

_"Yes President Spheros." The blue men said in unison. They tied my wrists behind my back and threw me into a cell at the end of a long hallway. They locked the door and left me there. I put my knees up against my chest and rested my forehead on top of them. I just don't understand why they threw me in here. I'm not from the nether realm, whatever it is. I haven't done anything wrong. I didn't even mean to come here._

_How did I even get here in the first place? I wonder if anyone know's that I'm missing. I wonder if anyone cares._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- What Is It?_

_Natalie_

_My eyelids fluttered open and the small lantern that was across the hall from my cell was out. Huh. That's odd. I don't remember falling asleep. I guess I must have been really tired..._

_Those blue men brought me out see the president again. I don't understand why he doesn't believe me. Maybe it's just that I'm human. Maybe that's why they think I'm with this Betrayus dude._

_"Why has Betrayus sent you here?" The president asked._

_"I'm not with Betrayus!" I protested._

_"Liar!" He shouted. "We can see it in your eyes!"_

_"There is nothing wrong with my eyes!"_

_"Why don't you see for yourself?" He took a mirror out of his desk drawer and held it up to me. There was a small hint of red in my irises. I stared at it in shock. President Shperos put the mirror away._

_"Now tell me, what has he sent you for!"_

_"He didn't send me for anything! I came here by mistake!"_

_"Get this liar out of my sight!" He shouted. The blue men dragged me down the hallway and back to the prison and literally threw me inside._

_Pac Man_

_My watch beeped in the middle of the lesson. It was a call from President Spheros._

_"Excuse me. I have to take this." I said. The teacher nodded and I walked out of the classroom._

_"What is it Mr. President?" I asked._

_"I don't know how to explain this Pac Man. Just come to my office right away!" He said._

_"Do I bring Spiral and Cyli with me?"_

_"Yes take them with you! Just hurry!"_

_"I'll be there right away!" I went back into the classroom and motioned for Spiral and Cyli to come with me._

_"What is it Pacster?" Spiral asked._

_"The president needs me for something, and he told me to bring you. He'll explain when we get there! Now let's go!" We ran down the hallway and out of the school and to the president's office._

_"You're finally here! Have a seat." We sat down in front of his desk._

_"What is it Mr. President?" Cyli asked._

_"We found someone from the nether world in the woods yesterday. You can see it in her eyes, but she denies everything. I was hoping that the three of you could get her to talk."_

_"Who is it?" Spiral asked._

_"I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if it's a she. It's definitely not a PacWorlder."_

_"What is it then?" I asked._

_"I'm not really sure. Come with me." He led us down the hallway to a prison. My eyes widened at what was inside._

_"It's a human." I said._

_"A what?" Cyli asked._

_"A human."_

_"You read too many stories Pac." Cyli said._

_"Do not!"_

_"What is a human anyway?"_

_"I'm not sure. I just know what they look like."_

_"So what kind of human is it?"_

_"A teenage girl."_

_"Can the three of you get her to talk?" President Spheros asked._

_"We can try, but humans can be a real problem when they want to."_

_"Alright. Let me know if she gets to be too much of a problem." We nodded and he unlocked the door._

_Natalie_

_The president let the three people into my cell and left._

_"Hi." The yellow one said. I stared at the floor, not daring to meet his eyes, knowing that he would be just like the others._

_"It's ok." He said. "We're not going to hurt you." I still stared at the floor._

_"I don't think she's going to talk, Pac." The pink one with the glasses said._

_"She will Cyli. It just might take a while." He knelt down in front of me._

_"You're going to have to tell us sometime you know. You can't just stay here forever." He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked him in the eye._

_"I'm not with this Betrayus person. I don't understand why you don't believe me." I said._

_Pac Man_

_I took my hand off her shoulder and exchanged glances with Cyli._

_"She's lying to you Pac." Spiral said. "You can see that she's from the nether realm in her eyes."_

_"I'm not lying!" She protested._

_"That's exactly what a liar would say." Spiral glared at her._

_"Come on guys. Let's go." I said. Cyli and Spiral nodded and we walked out of the cell and Spiral locked the door behind us. We went to the president's office and stood in front of his desk._

_"What did she say?"_

_"That little liar says she's not from the nether realm, but you can see it in her eyes!" Spiral shouted._

_"That's exactly what I said!"_

_"We need to force it out of her somehow."_

_President Spheros nodded. "But how?"_

_I honestly believed that girl. I didn't see nether realm in her eyes. No. What I saw was much different. I saw honesty, truth, desperation, beauty even. She doesn't deserve this. She's not one of them. She never will be. I have to get her out of there somehow._

_Cylindria's voice tore me out of my thoughts._

_"Pac!" She shouted. "Pac!"_

_I jumped. "What!"_

_"Are you ok? You've just been sitting there staring at the wall for two hours!"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."_

_"Are you sure? You've never done that before."_

_"Yeah Cyli. I'm fine."_

_"Ok..." She said. "If you say so."_

_"He's probably in love with that little liar at the president's office." Spiral taunted._

_"I am not in love with her!"_

_"Yeah sure you're not." He rolled his eyes._

_"What is with you Spiral? Ever since you saw her you've been a jerk!"_

_"Liars make me angry Pac!"_

_I sighed. "Well you don't have to take it out on us!"_

_"I'm sorry Pacster. I guess I've just been a little out of it lately."_

_"It's ok. I kinda overreacted."_

_"Yeah, but that's ok. Friends?"_

_"Friends."_

_"At least you stopped fighting! Goodness gracious!" Cyli said._

_"Are you ok? You seem a little out of it."_

_"I'm just stressed out with all of these ghost attacks, and with that girl back at the president's office."_

_"Yeah me too." I admitted._

_"Can I talk to you in private?" She asked._

_"Sure." We went outside into the pale light of the stars._

_"So, what's up?"_

_"Call me crazy Pac, but I believed that girl back at the president's office."_

_"Me too Cyli." I said._

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"I'm not sure."_

_"Well we can't just leave her there."_

_"We might have to Pac."_

_I sighed. "You're right."_


	3. Chapter 3

_ Chapter 3- Escape_

_One Week Later_

_Natalie_

_I was awakened suddenly by someone shaking the door to my cell. _

_"Hey!" He whispered. "Wake up!" _

_My eyes flew open. _

_"What?" I murmured. The yellow boy that had talked to me a few days ago was standing there. He unlocked the door and motioned for me to come to him. _

_"Come with me." He said. "Quick, before they find us!" _

_"I can't." I said. "My hands are tied." _

_"I'll undo it. Now hurry!" I walked over to him and he untied me. "This way!" He ran down the hall and I followed him. _

_We arrived at the forest where those blue men had taken me. The pale light of the crystal stars shone through the trees. _

_"Who are you?" I whispered. _

_"I'm Pac Man." He said. "What about you?"_

_"I'm Natalie."_

_He smiled at me. _

_"Why are you helping me?"_

_"I don't see the nether realm in your eyes. I see truth, and beauty, and innocence." _

_I smiled back at him. _

_"I owe you." _

_"Don't worry about it." _

_A ball of green slime fell on me. _

_"Oh my God that's disgusting!" I shrieked. _

_"Ghosts attack!" He shouted. "Wait here." I nodded and he ran off towards the town. _

_Pac Man_

_I left Natalie in the forest and went to fight off the ghosts. I hope she doesn't get caught again..._

_Later_

_I ran back to the forest where I had left Natalie and she was sleeping on the ground. _

_"Natalie! Natalie wake up!" I shook her awake. _

_"Aahh! Oh, it's you." She said. _

_"Yeah. Sorry if I startled you." _

_"It's ok." _

_"I'm sorry all of this had to happen to you." _

_"It's not your fault." _

_"I want you to know that you can trust me, ok?"_

_"Ok." She nodded. _

_"You might have to hide here for awhile until I find a place for you to go."_

_"Thanks Pac Man."_

_"You can call me Pac if you want. That's what everyone calls me." _

_"Ok." _

_"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Wait! What if someone finds me?"_

_"Go farther into the woods. I'll find you."_

_"Alright. Thanks Pac."_

_"No problem Natalie. I'll see you tomorrow. Just make sure no one sees you, ok?"_

_"Yeah I will." I smiled. _

_"Bye." He ran off towards the city and I turned in the opposite direction and headed deeper into the woods..._


	4. Chapter 4

_ Chapter 4- Betrayal in The Woods_

_Natalie_

_I headed through the woods to find a place to hide. I came across a small clearing and there was a strange ghost-like figure that had red irises, just like I had hints of red in mine. That must be Betrayus! I hid behind a tree and tried to hold my breath. _

_"Find the girl and bring her to me!" He shouted. His minions flew off in search of me. I stepped back a little and started to run. I ran past Betrayus and tripped over a tree root a few yards away. I had managed to get back up before Betrayus grabbed me. I stepped backwards away from him but it was no use. He grabbed my wrists and tied them behind my back. _

_"Help!" I screamed. "Someone help me!" _

_Pac Man_

_I heard Natalie scream and I ran back through the woods. The last I saw of her was Betrayus holding her by the wrists as she struggled to get out of the portal before it closed. _

_But sadly she did not succeed..._

_I ran back to the dorm where Spiral and Cylindria were waiting for me. _

_"Where have you been!" Cyli cried._

_"I rescued that girl from the president's office and then after the ghost attack I told her to hide in the woods and then Betrayus came and kidnapped her!"_

_"Oh no! This is bad! This is really bad!" Cylindria was freaking out. _

_"Dude just chill." Spiral said. "We'll get her back."_

_"But what is the president going to do when he finds out she's gone?!"_

_"I'm not sure Cyli. But we have to get her back!" _

_"What are we going to do?! We can't just randomly run into the nether realm!"_

_"But maybe we can."_

_"I'm not so sure about this Pac." _

_"Come on Cyli. It'll be fine." _

_ "Alright." She sighed. _

_"Great! Spiral, are you coming?"_

_"Yeah, I guess so." _

_"Awesome! Now let's go!" _

_We snuck out of the school and out to the nether realm. We started down the path to Betrayus' castle but we were stopped by an army of ghosts. _

_Cylindria_

_We were attacked by an army of ghosts on the way to Betrayus' castle. Pac grabbed his thing full of power berries and pulled one out and popped it in his mouth. He flew through the skies eating ghosts by the dozen while Spiral shot them with his electric laser. I reached for mine but I stopped dead in my tracks. _

_"Don't bother with that sweetie." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde floating there. _

_"You won't need it." Pinky said. She was the one who had spoke before. _

_Hundreds of ghosts surrounded us so Pac and Spiral couldn't see us. Inky and Blinky grabbed my arms and dragged me away towards the castle. I tried to get away but their grip was surprisingly strong for ghosts. I tried to get Spiral or Pac's attention but nothing worked._

_I was helpless..._


	5. Chapter 5

_ Chapter 5- Among The Shadows _

_Note: Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde are the ghosts that are in the cover picture. Inky is the blue one, Blinky is the red one, and Clyde is the orange one. _

_Cylindria_

_"Why are you doing this?!" i demanded. "This isn't like you at all!"_

_"Well after so many favors, we_

_thought taking you hostage along with that other girl Pac Man is just going to have to give us our bodies back." Inky said. _

_"What the hell was that for?!" Blinky shouted. "You weren't supposed to tell her!" _

_Inky and Blinky put me on the ground and I was standing face to face with Betrayus. The ghosts moved out from being behind me to in front of me. _

_"We found her Betrayus!" Blinky said. _

_I took a step back and did what my instincts told me to do. _

_Run. _

_I took off towards the exit to the castle but I wasn't fast enough. Inky and Blinky caught me within a minute. _

_"Nice try." Inky taunted. I would have zapped him right between the eyes if they hadn't thrown my bag out on the path. Damn it! _

_"She will be the perfect bait." Betrayus smirked. "Lock her up!" They threw me in a small, cold glass room and locked the door behind them. I could hear everything that they were saying on the other side of the main room. _

_"We'll launch an attack, and then one of you can put the note in Pac Man's dorm while he's distracted by the ghost attack." Betrayus said. _

_"But who's going to do it?" Blinky asked. _

_"You will." _

_"Yes Lord Betrayus." He said. _

_"Good. Summon the army!" _

_Oh no! This is bad, this is really, really bad! They can't get their bodies back! If they do, they'll destroy PacWorld! _

_I wonder where Natalie is..._

_Later_

_Pac Man_

_I went back to the dorm after the ghost attack and there was a note on my pillow. It was stained in the corner with blue ghost slime. _

_Give us back our bodies, and we'll give you back your girlfriend. _

_Inky, Blinky, Pinky, Clyde and Betrayus _

_"Spiral!" I shouted. "Look at this!" I showed him the note. _

_"We need to tell President Spheros right away!" He said. _

_"Let's go then!" We ran to the president's office. _

_"We need to see the president right away!" I shouted when we got to the gates. _

_"It's 2:00 in the morning! What's so important that you can't wait?!"_

_"Cylindria is being held prisoner by Betrayus!" _

_"Oh shit. We'll take you to see him then." _

_"What in the name of PacManity is going on here?!" President Spheros exclaimed. _

_"Cylindria has been kidnapped by Betrayus!" I said. _

_"What?!"_

_"Here. I have the note." I handed him the note. _

_"They can't get their bodies back! They'll ruin PacWorld!" _

_"We have to get her back without giving them their bodies somehow." _


	6. Chapter 6

_ Chapter 6- Where Did She Go?_

_Pac Man_

_"We need to get her back without giving them back their bodies somehow." _

_"But how are we going to do it?"_

_"You two will have to go back into the nether realm tomorrow morning and get her back. It's too dangerous to go now." _

_"We'll think of a plan in the meantime." _

_"Good. Come back here once you've gotten her back." Spiral and I nodded and we went back to the dorm..._

_Six Hours Later_

_Cylindria_

_"Our plan is working perfectly." Betrayus laughed as he watched the screen. Pac ad Spiral were coming to give them their bodies so they could get me back. _

_"But what about phase two?" Clyde asked. _

_"Ahh, yes. Phase Two." Betrayus said. "Why don't we do that now? Inky, you know what to do."_

_"Yes Lord Betrayus." He came over to me and tied my wrists behind my back and put tape over my mouth. Then he hid me in a secret room under the floor. _

_"There. Now Pac Man will never find her." Inky said. I tried to get the ropes off, but they were too tight. _

_Pac Man_

_Spiral and I ran into Betrayus' castle. Spiral had his laser gun and I had my power berry canister. _

_"Let Cylindria go!" I demanded. _

_"You're too late."_

_"Wh-what?" _

_"She already escaped." _

_"But you still have the other girl." Spiral said. _

_"What other girl?"_

_"Don't play dumbass with us Betrayus. We know you have Natalie here. Now let her go!"_

_"Give us back our bodies then." _

_"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." I said. Spiral aimed his gun at Betrayus' head. _

_"Ok! You can have the girl back." Inky flew off to the other end of the castle and brought Natalie out of a prison. _

_"Are you ok?" I asked her. _

_"Yeah I'm fine." She said. "Where did that other girl go?"_

_"She already escaped."_

_"Oh. Where did she go?"_

_"Who knows really. There are tons of entrances to PacWorld from here." Pinky said. "She could be stranded in the middle of nowhere. She could still be here in the nether realm."_

_"Uh no she's not." Blinky said. "Someone would've found her and brought her back here. She's in PacWorld. Definitely." _

_I nodded and Spiral and I went with Natalie to find Cylindria. _

_"Clyindria!" I shouted as I ran through the woods. "Cylindria where are you?!" _

_Author's P.O.V_

_It all happened so fast that it's hard to describe. _

_The flame breathing dragons from the nether realm had tracked Pac and Spiral down in the PacWorld desert somehow. They snuck up on them and blazed them mercilessly with their fire breath as Cylindria was forced to watch from the nether world. _

_"No!" She screamed as their singed bodies fell onto the desert sand and the dragons flew away. Tears flooded from her eyes as Inky threw her back into the room under the floor. _


	7. Chapters 7 and 8

These chapters are dedicated to the guest user that posted a review on the story earlier today. You know who you are.

Chapter 7- Singed By Flames

Natalie

I ran through the woods towards the clearing where I was supposed to meet Pac and Spiral at dusk if we hadn't found Cylindria yet and it was already dark.

I reached the clearing where I was supposed to meet them. Pac and Spiral were lying in the grass. Their skin was blackened and they were barely breathing.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. I picked them both up and ran to the president's office.

"Mr. President!" I shouted.

"I see you've-. Oh my heavens! Bring them back here!" I brought them to a room behind his office and a few nurses ran into the room and the president and I left.

"This proves that you weren't lying to us all. I'm very sorry for how I have treated you miss. I only hope you can forgive me."

"It's alright Mr. President. I've seen how evil Betrayus is."

"Wait a minute! If Pac and Spiral are in there, then where is their other friend, Cylindria?"

"Betrayus captured her, but she escaped. We were out looking for her when this happened."

"Are you hurt at all?"

"No, I-I wasn't there. I found them like this where we were supposed to meet up."

"I see." He nodded.

"Are they going to be ok?"

"They wouldn't have been if you hadn't brought them here. This makes you a hero."

"Thank you sir, but Pac Man is the real hero. I'm just an outsider."

"You may be an outsider, but that doesn't make me think any less of you, miss..."

"Natalie." I smiled.

"PacWorld will know of your heroic act."

"I'm not a hero. I just brought them back here."

"You saved a hero's life Natalie. That makes you a hero. I never should have doubted you."

"It's alright."

"How did you get out anyway?"

"Oh I uh, I had a little help."

"From whom?"

"Pac Man." I admitted.

"He made the right choice."

I nodded and he smiled.

Chapter 8- Refuse To Believe

Two Weeks Later

Pac Man

We went back to the president's office after a long day of trying to find Cylindria. So far we haven't found the slightest trait of her.

"As much as it pains me to say this Pac, Cylindria is no longer with us. I'm very sorry."

"No! You're wrong!" I shouted. "Cylindria is not dead! She's alive! I know she's out there somewhere!"

"There's no way she could survive out there on her own so long Pac."

"I know she's out there somewhere! I will never give up on Cylindria!"

Cylindria

I can't believe that they're really dead! Now I'll never get out of here, and even worse, PacWorld will be destroyed! I would stay here forever if it meant keeping PacWorld safe from harm and Pac and Spiral alive, even though Spiral can be a bitch sometimes. And by sometimes, I mean like almost all the time.

Does anyone notice that I'm gone?

Does anyone care?

Will anyone ever save me?

No. No one will save me! No one even cares about me, except for them, and they're gone!

What's the point of escaping anyway? There's nothing there for me to go back home to. I would just go back to the sad, friendless life I had before I met Pac and Spiral.

Life isn't even worth it anymore...


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Love Is Not A Game

Cylindria

I heard that Betrayus is going to play a rematch game of Pac Pong with Pac's aunt Spheria Suprema. I've always been a fan of hers, but there really isn't a point in anything like that now since my life has been ruined.

Pac was more than a friend to me. I honestly loved him. He was perfect.

Which makes losing him even harder.

At this point, I don't care if Betrayus kills me or not. He's destroyed my life enough, he may as well just end it. At least I'll see him again...

Pac Man

I know that President Spheros is right about Cylindria. I just don't want to believe it.

I can't bear to lose her after I already lost my parents. I barely have anyone left, and Spiral and Natalie won't stop fighting. Spiral is kind of a bitch to her. He still thinks that she's from the nether realm, no matter what anyone else says or does.

I really loved Cylindria, and it kills me to know that she left before her time, and that I'll never get to tell her how I felt. No one knows about that, and I'll break down if anyone mentions it.

This is all because of Betrayus. He's the reason that she got stranded in the middle of nowhere and died!

He will pay for this, that's for sure as hell. He will not get away with this.

Natalie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Pac, are you ok?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"He was probably dreaming about making out with Cylindria." Spiral teased. "We all know that you loved her."

Then I exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MATTER IF SHE'S DEAD!" I shouted. "Ever since Natalie came you've been a jerk. What's your problem?!"

"Yeah, well maybe if she wasn't a liar I wouldn't be so angry!"

"I'm not a liar!" Natalie shouted.

"We can see it in your eyes! Just admit it!"

"I should've left you to die.." Natalie snapped before she stormed off to the woods.

"Great! Now look what you did!"

"It's not my fault she deceiving you all!"

"You know what Spiral?! If you're going to be a bitch, then I don't wanna be your friend anymore." I ran into the woods after Natalie...

Two Days Later

Cylindria

It was the day of the big pac pong match. The only reason I cared was because of my plan. I was going to prove to them that I was alive.

I untied myself and managed to open the door and jumped out and stood in the shadows. I thought I saw Pac in the shadows but it was just my eyes playing tricks on me.

Betrayus stared at me in horror and the ball whizzed right by him.

"What are you staring at?" Spheria asked. She turned around and she gasped at the sight of me.

Everyone else turned around and I stepped forward.

My eyes hadn't played any tricks on me. Pac was really there. He was alive.

"Cyli!" He exclaimed.

"Pac!" I shouted.

But before we could get any closer Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde dragged me away down a long hallway. They were too fast for anyone to follow

them.

I was a helpless prisoner once again...


	9. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10- It Should Have Been Me_

Cylindria

Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde brought me out of my cell and brought me to Betrayus. He was holding a knife in his hand.

"That little... stunt, that you pulled yesterday, things like that can't be happening around here." He played around with the knife as he spoke. "I'm going to have to get rid of you."

I immediately realized what he meant. He was going to kill me and I was going to die.

He grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

Pac Man

Betrayus tried to grab Cylindria with his free hand but she fought against him.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Let her go!"

Cylindria stopped fighting and stared at me for a second. Betrayus plunged his knife into her back and she cried out in pain before she fell onto the floor.

"Cylindria!" I exclaimed. I gently picked her up off of the floor, ignoring the fact that her blood was pouring through my fingers. "How could you?!" I shouted. "You will pay for this!" I ran out of his castle and headed towards the entrance to PacWorld. I couldn't let Cylindria die, not after I lost my parents and I almost lost her before.

"Pac..." She said.

"What is it Cyli?" I asked.

"If I don't make it out alive, I just want you to know that I love you."

"I-I love you too." I said. She managed to smile at me before she passed out...

"Her heart is stopping. We're not going to be able to save her." President Speros said.

That's when I broke inside.

I ran outside into the pouring rain and hid behind the president's house. I can't lose her! Not after I already lost my parents.

It should have been me instead. She still had so much of her life left, it isn't fair for Betrayus to take it away from her.

If I could have one wish, it would be to put myself in her place. At least I would have seen my parents again...


	10. Chapter 11

_ Chapter 11- I'm What?!_

Betrayus

My stupid brother was right about Natalie all along. She's my daughter. I possessed her father for a while until a little while after she was born. Then I caused him to die and came back here, knowing that Natalie would come here someday. I wanted to name her Zoe, but her mother had other ideas.

I need to find a way to explain all of this to her. I'm going to have to kidnap her again.

The Next Day

Natalie

Ghosts flew into PacWorld through some kind of portal. Pac Man ate a power berry and attacked the ghosts. You could see the fury in his eyes.

I used Cylindria's laser gun and attacked the ones that flew towards me, but the battery died after a few minutes. I ran off into the woods to hide.

Bad choice.

Betrayus grabbed me and dragged me through the portal and the ghosts retreated.

"What do you want with me?!" I demanded.

"There is something that I need to explain to you. And I know that you would never listen to me."

"What makes you think I'll listen now?!"

"Because you don't have a choice."

"Fine."

"Natalie, you, are my daughter."

"WHAT?!"

"I thought you would say something like that."

"How is this even possible?!"

"It's complicated. Now Natalie, you are here for a purpose- to spy on Pac Man and help me take over PacWorld."

"Never!"

"You don't have a choice."

"Yes I do!"

"You don't want to know what happens if you defy me."

"Ok." I sobbed. "I'll do it."

"Good. Now you just have to wait for Pac Man to come and save you."

"Not if I get out myself." I threw the rope across the room and ran off.

"That's my girl." I heard Betrayus say as I ran off.

Shit! I don't know how to get out of here!

I might have to ask someone for help.

Nope. I'm gonna go back to my "dad" and ask for directions.

Damn it! I can't find the stupid lair!

Oh wait, there it is! I ran inside and Betrayus turned and looked at me.

"What's the matter dear?" He asked.

"I can't find the way out."

"Here. Let me show you." He led me outside to a wall with a large black circle next to a red button.

"There you go."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem sweetie."

"Bye." I said. I pushed the button and the black circle seemed to spin as it brought me back to PacWorld...


	11. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12- Are You Serious?_

_Cylindria _

_I felt myself slowly coming back to life. Pac's father, the good lord of the nether realm, said that I should go back to PacWorld, and he brought me back to life. _

_ The sun began to set as I walked through the woods trying to find Pac. It was Indepacdence Day today, my favorite day of the year. And it was about to get a whole lot better. I ran off to my dorm to get ready. _

_Then I did something I haven't done in years. _

_I let my hair down loose instead of keeping it in those ponytails like I usually do. I actually liked it down like this. It looks prettier. _

_What the fuck?! My hair is wavy! I do not remember having wavy hair! It looks nice anyways. I brushed it a little bit and put a yellow flower in it. I decided to leave my glasses on and shut the light off in my dorm. Then I went outside and hid behind a tree. shooting of fireworks and Pac was sitting all alone a few yards away with a heartbroken look on his face. _

_I took a deep breath and walked over to him and knelt down on the ground next to him. _

_"C-Cyli?" He gasped. "But how did you-?"_

_"Don't worry about it." I smiled. _

_"I missed you." _

_But before he could answer he crashed his lips onto mine and we kissed. Fireworks exploded in front of it. It was perfect. _

_"Cyli." Pac said. "I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" _

_"Of course Packy." I smiled. _

_"Packy?"_

_"What? It's cute!" _

_He just laughed. "You're right about that." _


	12. Note

_Hey guys. This story is finished. Hope you enjoyed. :)_


	13. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!

_I just wanted to say that __**there will **__be a sequel. I'm working on it right now :). The sequel will be called The Leaves Last Breaths, so keep an eye out for it!_


End file.
